Since a substrate used in a semiconductor device or a display device requiring a high degree of integration should have a fine and precise surface, various planarizing methods are being applied. Particularly, with a tendency of semiconductor devices or display devices towards high integration and high performance, a polishing method by relatively moving a polishing pad and an object to be polished, while supplying a slurry composition including polishing particles and various chemical ingredients between the polishing pad and the object to be polished, is generally used. In this polishing method, the object to be polished is fixed on a support pad so as to maintain a constant location and position in a polishing or processing process for more precise polishing.
However, since previously known support pads have pores that have different sizes and are non-uniformly distributed therein, they do not have good cushionability and adsorption, and since an object to be polished cannot be firmly fixed to the support pad during a polishing process, precision polishing cannot be achieved. Further, since the pores formed inside of the previous support pads exhibit non-uniform size and distribution, the support pads do not have good properties such as compression rate, compression recovery rate, and the like, and do not have sufficient water repellency, and thus have a problem in that an object to be polished may be easily ejected in a polishing or processing process.